Venganza de hielo
by Bra1
Summary: El tiempo ha pasado pero eso no implica que para una persona viejas heridas se cierren, ahora ha vuelto y solo busca una cosa: venganza.¿Contra quien?¿Por qué?.RR por favor[HIATUS por el momento]


Venganza de hielo  
  
El sol brillaba con intensidad en el cielo despejado, una suave brisa inundaba la ciudad moviendo con delicadeza las copas de los frondosos árboles haciendo a su vez volar preciosos pétalos rosas de los cerezos recién florecidos que marcaban con exactitud que había llegado la primavera.  
  
Año y medio aproximadamente había pasado desde que los entrenadores digimon, luchando codo a codo y uniendo sus corazones con sus camaradas, habían conseguido derrotar a D-Reapper. Con esta gran aventura esos niños fueron poco a poco adentrándose en el mundo "adulto" y a todos ellos los cambio, afortunadamente para bien.  
  
El mayor cambio, quizás, fuese para un persona concreta; una chica que cuando empezó su aventura contaba con solo 10 años pero el duro corazón que cualquier adulto podía poseer, con el tiempo y las vivencias el cambio había sido tanto físico como psíquico.  
  
En el plano físico había crecido tanto en altura como en proporciones su cuerpo iba desarrollándose y se iba notando un pequeño cambio de niña a mujer. Su cabello pelirrojo había crecido también unos centímetros y aunque con su típico peinado palmera apenas se notase, cuando estaba completamente suelto si. Sus extraños ojos lilas habían obtenido un nuevo aire y de ser tímpanos de hielo ahora mostraban una expresión más relajada e incluso mas tierna pero siempre sin perder su fuerza.  
  
En cuanto a su forma de ser seguía manteniendo su fuerte carácter, no se dejaba pisotear por nadie y tampoco se rendía ante las adversidades. Con el tiempo aun no conseguía manejar su mal carácter y seguía sin tener pelos en la lengua, cuando algo no le gustaba lo decía sin tapujos. Lo que si había cambiado es que aquel corazón de piedra había desaparecido dejando en su lugar un corazón que latía con la fuerza de sus sentimientos, sentimientos que muchas veces podían causar confusión.  
  
Rika Nonaka, mas conocida como la "reina digimon", había cambiado para bien, este echo alegro significativamente a su familia; el cariño que sentía hacia su abuela crecía día a día pero también las peleas con su madre a la que veía poco debido a sus obligaciones.  
  
Era 12 de abril, hacia poco que el curso escolar había empezado y eso se notaba en la multitud de niños y adolescentes que se dirigían hacia sus clases. La mayor parte de ellos uniformados y sorprendentemente con el uniforme completo.  
  
Rika también se dirigía a sus clases, acababa de empezar su primer curso en la secundaria y por ello portaba el uniforme de marinero del instituto al que acudía. Había terminado sus estudios primarios en la escuela elemental femenina de su barrio y aunque en aquel colegio privado también se podía cursar secundaria ella prefirió cambiarse de escuela para sorpresa e incluso desagrado por parte de su madre. Para el nuevo curso sin decirle nada a nadie de sus amigos se inscribió en un instituto de secundaria publico, uno que estaba al otro lado de la estación, aquel en el que sabia que estarían los mejores amigos que nunca había tenido, puede que quizás los únicos. Aun recordaba la cara que todos ellos pusieron al verla con el uniforme, desde la boca abierta hasta los pies de Kazu que no se lo podía creer hasta la amable bienvenida, con algo de miedo, por parte de Takao pasando por el gran salto de alegría de Jen.  
  
Como siempre había llegado temprano a su clase, al vivir al otro lado de la estación le pillaba algo lejos por lo que se tenia que levantar más temprano y coger el metro; aun con esas siempre llegaba puntual a sus clases no como otros de sus compañeros que vivían más cerca.  
  
-¡Buenos días!-saludo de repente una voz conocida que Rika conocía  
  
-Buenos días Jen-sonrió con aquellas sonrisas que solo guardaba para aquellas personas que conseguían calar en su corazón.  
  
Jen Kato, su mejor amiga y única de sexo femenino, entro por la puerta de su clase. Con el tiempo no había cambiado casi nada excepto los pequeños cambios de la pubertad próxima y unos tristes ojos que desde la muerte de "su príncipe" Leomon no habían vuelto a brillar excepto en contadas ocasiones. Soltó la mochila en la mesa contigua a la de Rika y preparo sus libros de clase.  
  
-Takato aun no llega-murmuro mirando al asiento que había vació a su espalda Jen.  
  
-Seguro que esta jugando a las cartas en el parque con esos baka de Kenta y Kazu. Pero llegara a tiempo, tu "novio" siempre llega a tiempo.  
  
-Rika-chan como eres-rió Jen en respuesta con un notable sonrojo en las mejillas.  
  
Aun con el tiempo Jen seguía sin perder la costumbre de llamar Rika-chan a Rika, aunque al principio esto le era molesto con el tiempo Rika se había acostumbrado y podía decir incluso que le había llegado a gustar pero solo de labios de su amiga a la que nunca conseguiría quitarle la costumbre al igual q a su madre.  
  
-Buenos días-entro sonriente Takato a su clase cargando una bolsa.  
  
-Buenos días Takato-recibieron al unísono su amiga y aquella a la que quería más que como una amiga.  
  
-¿Qué traes ahí?-la curiosidad de Jen actuó en ese momento  
  
-Es para el receso. Son unos bollos de frutas  
  
-¡Mis preferidos!-Jen sonrió sonrojándose a la vez que Takato  
  
Tras su aventura con el D-Reapper aunque habían demostrado sus sentimientos no hablaron de ello y las cosas siguieron casi igual. De vez en cuando salían juntos los dos o incluso se juntaban a estudiar. Mas de una vez sus amigos habían tratado de obligarles a dar el paso pero no habían conseguido nada.  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde el profesor de matemáticas entro y la conversación se acabo aunque pocos minutos después un gran estruendo se oyó por todo el pasillo seguido de una puerta que rápidamente se corrió en la clase de al lado y un altísimo "lo sentimos mucho..." la típica retahíla de siempre, como no, Kazu y Kenta , el equipo "doble K" ,volvió a llegar a tarde.  
  
Por suerte para unos y desgracias para otros al llegar a la secundaria había habido cambios en las listas, al final habían quedado repartidos entre las 4 clases de 1º que había: Takato, Jen y Rika estaban en la clase B; Rika se alegraba de no tener que soportar a Kazu y Kenta todo el santo día, ellos dos estaban en la clase C con varias de sus compañeros de la primaria entre ellos las amigas de Jen , Aya y Nikki con las que siempre peleaban. Por ultimo Henry seguía en la clase A más solo que la una en comparación con el resto de sus amigos. Bueno exceptuando a Ryo que también estaba en esa secundaria aunque el cursaba el ultimo curso, 3º; al haber pasado un año en el mundo digital había perdido un curso escolar así que no tuvo más remedio que repetir, hacia poco que se había mudado de Fukuoka a Shinjuku y por casualidades de la vida había acabado en el mismo instituto para desesperación de Rika pero alegría y picardía para Ryo.  
  
Los entrenadores digimon después de tanto tiempo seguían recordando con alegría y tristeza además de todo detalle posible la aventura que vivieron y los grandes amigos que hicieron. Habían pasado cosas malas pero también cosas buenas y eso seria algo difícil de olvidar por no decir imposible  
  
Rika se centro en sus ejercicios de matemáticas dejando un poco de lado sus pensamientos. Miro de reojo el asiento de Takato y no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa al verlo tan perdido en su propio mundo  
  
****  
  
La clase "A" aun no comenzaba, el profesor que a esa hora tocaba aun no llegaba, los alumnos, como "buenos" alumnos se encontraban de cháchara o pasándose el balón por la clase e incluso tirandose tizas.  
  
Al poco tiempo entro el profesor, un hombre bastante mayor que en cuanto vio el panorama reinante se cabreo.  
  
-¡Siéntense todos ahora mismo!  
  
Los 31 alumnos que componían esa clase obedecieron al instante sin rechistar.  
  
-Bien, ahora que están más calmados permítanme presentarles a una persona que tomara clase con ustedes.  
  
El profesor se acerco a la puerta para dejar pasar al nuevo alumno, mientras tanto las chicas murmuraban pidiendo "ojala sea un chico guapo" mientras las chicas se centraban más en tirarse bolas de papel con los bolígrafos.  
  
Nuevamente el profesor impuso silencio y paso a hacer las presentaciones.  
  
-Bien clase os presento a Kaiya Namida. Ella tomara clases con vosotros a partir de hoy  
  
El profesor señalo con su brazo a la chica que estaba e la tarima con la cabeza gacha. En si era una chica algo bajita de estatura, bastante delgada y con largo cabello negro-azulado recogido en una trenza que caía graciosamente sobre uno de sus hombros, dos pequeños tirabuzones a su vez caían por delante de sus orejas escapando de la trenza. Con algo de vergüenza miraba con unos tristes ojos azul marino.  
  
-Bien Namida preséntate-le señalo el profesor  
  
-Buenos días. Mi nombre es Kaiya Namida y vengo de Hokkaido. Espero que todos nos podamos llevar bien y que lleguemos a ser amigos-se presento jugueteando nerviosamente con el lazo blanco q encerraba su trenza.  
  
-Bien namida siéntate en alguno de los asientos libres que hay.  
  
La chica obedeció sentándose casi al final de la clase, algo sola, soltó su mochila y saco las cosas dispuesta a empezar con las clases de una vez.  
  
Al termino de la primera clase sus nuevos compañeros se acercaron a conocerla; todos buscaban entablar conversación para averiguar algo de la nueva, ella amablemente contestaba con una sonrisa a todo pero sus ojos no cambiaban de expresión, parecían que en cualquier momento se echarían a llorar; pero ya lo dicen "los ojos son el espejo del alma" y en este caso... no parecía que fuese alguien muy feliz...  
  
***  
  
Por fin dieron las 11:30 , la hora deseada por todos los alumnos, la media hora de recreo. El mayor rato posible durante el horario de clases para desconectar, charlar, descansar...  
  
En cuanto la campana sonó la gente salió atropelladamente de las clases hacia el patio; los chicos se preparaban para jugar al "rey de la pista" y pasar el recreo como no pegándole patadas al balón mientras que la mayor parte de las chicas se reunían en los bancos a hablar, aunque como siempre estaba el corillo de las cartas, lugar donde se juntaban aquellos que jugaban a las cartas digimon para competir.  
  
En el porche del patio, saliendo del gimnasio, la alumna nueva y uno de sus compañeros de clase paseaban por las instalaciones del colegio.  
  
-Has sido muy amable al enseñarme todo Henry-agradeció sonriente  
  
-No ha sido nada, si necesitas algo ya sabes que puedes decírmelo  
  
-Muchas gracias ^^  
  
-^^. Allá están mis amigos. Ven te los presentare.  
  
Kaiya miro hacia donde su acompañante señalaba. Un grupo de cuatro chicos y dos chicas conversaban animadamente. Dos de los chicos se entretenían peleando entre si con las digicartas; una de las chicas compartía unos bollos con un chico que la miraba embelesado y por ultimo el mayor peleaba con la otra chica que quedaba.  
  
Miro con odio e ira a la ultima chica, sentimientos encontrados se produjeron en ella, desde deseos de llorar hasta deseos de ajustar cuentas en ese mismo instante. Los primeros ganaron a los segundos.  
  
-Lo siento- murmuro echando a correr luego en dirección contraria, dejando así a su compañero plantado y extrañado.  
  
Kaiya corrió y corrió hasta llegar a los baños donde pudo dar rienda suelta a sus lagrimas que sin control cayeron bañando su rostro y empapando su cuello.  
  
Cuando por fin se tranquilizo su azul mirada que durante sus lagrimas se mostró triste, sola, desesperanzada, cambio hasta hacerse mas oscura y mostrar otros sentimientos como odio, ira, venganza...  
  
-Estas vez las cosas serán distintas. Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste, ahora te toca a ti sufrir lo que pase yo.  
  
Una sádica sonrisa se mostró en su rostro y un brillo extraño se dibujo en sus ojos.  
  
La suerte estaba echada, y la decisión tomada.  
  
FIN DEL 1º CAPITULO  
  
*******  
  
NOTAS: ^^ En principio este fic puede parecer algo raro (la verdad es que no me extraña siendo la autora quien es).De todos modos creo que la idea principal se va mostrando y también se ve claramente que personaje es parte importante de la historia n_n  
  
ACLARACIONES: Kaiya Namida es un personaje de mi propia invención. Su nombre significa "Lagrimas de perdón" , siempre me ha gustado que mis personajes tengan nombres que signifiquen algo en concreto o que mínimo tengo que ver con su carácter o su motivo de ser; me parece algo importante ^^  
  
En cuanto al sistema escolar que he usado en este fic es el sistema escolar japonés. En Japón los estudios constan de 6 cursos de primaria, 3 de secundaria y otros 3 de instituto. Además empiezan en Abril y terminan en Marzo (Según mis datos estoy en lo correcto pero puede ser que haya cometido algún fallo si es así no dudéis en hacérmelo saber.  
  
Y bueno ya que habéis leído esto espero que me dejéis vuestra más sincera opinión mediante un review (dándole al botoncito del menú desplegable de abajo) o mediante un e-mail a mi dirección: bsaskgmhlrecz@hotmail.com 


End file.
